Gastrointestinal motility control is of interest to medical practitioners, including to treat disorders of the gastrointestinal tract and to treat conditions related to the function of the gastrointestinal tract such as obesity. Previous patents have described various stimulation techniques for entraining or stimulating gastrointestinal motility, but these methods enhance or manipulate the spontaneously existing gastrointestinal electrical activity, thus hoping to indirectly affect gastrointestinal motility, since spontaneously existing motility can be regarded as a result of the existing electrical slow waves. In our previous patents and in the published research that followed, we suggested a third method for stimulation using sequentially administered trains of high frequency (50-500 Hz) voltages.